Moment of Magic
by balloonvine
Summary: AU. Starts at end of book 4 for HP and episode 6.4 for SPN. Sam and Dean dug up Crowley's bones in a cemetery in Scotland. Harry and Voldemort have a duel in a Scotland cemetery. Can't say much more or else it will give things away. No pairings. This is my first fic, but all feedback is welcome. Rated T because I may use language and violence in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Sam wiped the drops of perspiration that threatened to invade his eyes. He looked at the bones that lay in the dirt that he just overturned. He lifted himself out of the hole and tossed the dirt-caked shovel to Dean.

"You sure took your time with that, " Dean quipped.

"Shut up, " retorted Sam.

"Bitch, " countered Dean, hardly suppressing a smirk.

"Jerk" said Sam out of habit.

Both chuckled at the inside joke but stopped as the demon, Crowley, stepped briskly out of the shadows. Crowley had a bedraggled appearance that betrayed a slight irritation.

"If you don't mind, " said Crowley, pushing his way past Dean, who held a lighter just above the skeleton, to the desecrated grave.

Crowley quickly gathered up the bones and set them in his black, leather bag and started in the other direction. As Crowley was stepping away with his bones in hand, he stopped, as if to think.

"I think this should be a lesson to those who mess with Daddy's things, " said Crowley with a tinge of a sick simile creeping on to his face.

Crowley raised his hand slightly and flicked his wrist, sending Sam and Dean flying into a headstone. Both brothers crumpled and lay still. Crowley, who was feeling quite merciful today, simply turned the other direction and vanished out of sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam slowly opened his eyes. The world was fuzzy until he blinked. What came into view made Sam want to grab his sawed-off and go out with guns blazing. A taunt white face with pale, albino skin stretched over it was standing among the graves. Its skin was slimy like a frog and its bony hands gripped a small wooden stick. Whatever it was, it wasn't human or even natural for that matter.

Sam leaned over to his brother and shook him into consciousness, but put his finger to his lips to signal silence. Sam then became aware that the creature was speaking to something, so he craned his neck over to see.

It was only a boy. Sam's eyes widened when he realized that the child couldn't be more than 15 or 16. The boy had dark, wild hair and almost comically round glasses, but the look in his eyes was pure terror. Sam almost leapt up to save the boy when the albino monster raised its stick.

"AVADA KADAVERA!" shrieked the monster, as a green light shot out of the stick.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted the boy in return, a red beam shooting out of the stick that appeared in his hand.

The two beams collided and a golden sphere appeared. Sam and Dean, who were inside the sphere with the two possible witches, were suddenly regretting traveling to Scotland. They really started to regret their trip when a host of spirits emerged out of the pale monster's stick.

Sam's eyes were suddenly drawn to the boy, who was inching away. Sam instantly knew that this meant the boy was trying to escape. Sam, without a thought, grabbed his brother's arm and sped toward the boy.

"ACCIO!" cried the boy.

A glowing trophy sped into the boy's hand just as both Winchesters tackled his waist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched the albino monster.

That's when Sam felt like Jell-O going through a twisty straw and the world faded once more into darkness . . .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: Hope you guys like my first story. Bai for now


	2. Chapter 2

~((0-_-_-0))~

Sam's mind once again emerged from the darkness. His eyes shot open and frantically observed his surroundings. Numerous amounts of people emerged from the fog that hung in the air and were rushing towards him in a large mob, a few of them making cries of grief and terror. His eyes finally rested on his brother who was just slightly stirring from his disorientation.

"I am truly sorry for this, but please understand we have our reasons," resounded an unknown voice.

Sam whirled around to see a bent, old man whose eyes did really shine apologetically. The old man wore rough, wool-spun robes reminiscent of the Middle Ages. However, in the old man's hand was a stick, the kind that both the monster and the boy had. Sam's eyes widened in recognition of the events about to occur.

"STO- " Sam began, but was cut off by an electrifying, red shock that was emitted from the stick.

~((0-_-_-0))~

When Sam's brain came back into consciousness, his first thought is that he was really tired of getting knocked out. It was almost as annoying as an endless cycle of Tuesdays. Sam's mind finally decided that he might as well open his eyes to see what was happening, even if it was at the risk of being knocked out of consciousness again.

His eyes barely adjusted to the dank air and a cold wind permeated from some crevice hidden in the darkness. Sam's eye scanned the darkness, but shot to a moving shape that could barely be seen.

The shifting dark solidified into the shape of a man, but Sam's eyes still shifted in and out of recognition. The man was an oily black that Sam had only seen from creatures of his various hunts.

Sam began to get up, but was stopped by ropes restraining him to his chair. Sam turned to look at his bindings, and realized his brother too was restrained behind him, but he was fast asleep. Sam tightened his muscles and tried to break the ropes, but to no avail.

"I would stop that if I were you, don't want to struggle too much or you may end up like your meat-for-brains companion," echoed the inky man.

"Wha- " started Sam.

"Oh, I really do hate the comprehension of muggles, they have stupidity, but are still protected by Human Rights. They really cause a lot a problems," continued the greasy man as he glided across the stone floor.

"If you come closer, I will end you," growled Sam with a thick façade of confidence layering his voice.

"Ha!" chuckled the man as he drew even closer.

"Your kind really is the most amusing," whispered the man-shadow.

"I have decimated a hundred foes worse than you. If you even think- " Sam spat out while growing increasingly worried on the inside.

"Please do not take offence to that young man, and Severus, please do not wind them up, if makes negotiations that much more difficult," said another coming out of the black.

It was the old man, but it was now clear to Sam that this was not just some geezer. The old man even smelled fake. The twinkle in his eyes glossed over the never ending scheming in his eyes.

"As I stated before young man that I do apologize, and I would like to renew that apology for the following event. You may start now Severus" the old man said.

"Finally," breathed the man of darkness as he greased back his black mop of hair.

The shadow-man raised his stick and Sam's head suddenly felt heavy. His head felt like it was going to split. He tried to fight of the probing force in his head. Sam, feeling like his head was going to explode finally formed a mental barrier, and the force withdrew.

"This muggle is surprisingly adept at Occlumency. I did however find out another person of these muggles' accomplices," breathed the inky man while giving a triumphant smirk.

"Who is this person, might I inquire?" questioned the old man.

"It seems that we are going for a trip across the pond for a bit, and it seems that questioning one Mr. Singer might help," said the inky man.

~((0-_-_-0))~

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: yeah, I forgot to do this the first 2 chapters, but well, I don't own anything, but you probably already knew that.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. It was crazy with AP testing. I still have finals and all that jazz, but the story must go on!**

~((0-_-_-0))~

Bobby had pulled a research all-nighter again. He slowly rubbed his eyes with his hands and sighed internally. Bobby surveyed the piles of papers, the mountains of manuscripts and piles of papers, and made a mental note to clean up, not that it would it would get done as his mind was just as cluttered with things to do as his house was.

Bobby got up to make some coffee and lumbered over to the kitchen when a loud crack resounded through the house. Though all of Bobby's experiences, hearing a loud noise at home alone usually wasn't a good sign. Bobby quickly shoved the miscellaneous reminders to the back of his mind and started to search frantically.

Bobby dug through piles of paper trying to relocate his shotgun. He knew it was around here somewhere. He looked behind a bookcase of ancient texts when all the exits closed at once. Doors and shutters slammed close and latched making no room for escape.

Bobby slowly turned around to see a man. If Bobby was any more tired he wouldn't have notice the man there as he seemed to blend into the darkness.

"Demon, " Bobby whispered, his mind swelling with escape plans.

"Ouch, at least try to be original with your insults, I get that one from my students every day, " the man said coolly.

Bobby quickly reached behind himself, grasping a silver canteen. Bobby internally shouted for joy as he had a plan. He lunged forward and dosed the oily man with a spray of holy water, waiting for the acidic after effect to take place. The man didn't even bat an eye. Bobby scrambled back, bewildered.

"Despite what you muggles may think, we do not actually melt when we get wet," the oily man seethed, looking disgustedly at his drenched robes, "I thought you would be more civilized than the two apes you keep on a leash. It looks like I'll have to use force yet again."

Bobby didn't have time to even chunk the large books next to him at the man before a bright red light shot toward him and hit him square in the chest. Snape sighed and whispered a silent levitation spell. A loud crack and it was like Snape was never there, except for the distinct lack of Bobby.

~((0-_-_-0))~

The darkness cleared Bobby's head and he groaned internally as he felt the unmistakable feel of ropes retraining his person. Bobby opened his eyes slowly as things were still fuzzy.

"You okay Bobby?" a voice, the concern in it unmistakably Sam's, asked.

"Idjits," Bobby gruffly groaned, "What did ya do this time."

"Tried to save a kid from a monster," a cocky voice, obviously Dean's, returned.

"Typical," Bobby breathed, observing their dark, stone surroundings, "Where are we anyways?"

"I think a dungeon of some sort, " Sam explained, " I think there are other levels other than this one, but we won't find out unless we can get out of these ropes. "

"So what are we up against?" Bobby inquired.

"Deal witches," Dean said confidently.

"I don't think so," Sam retorted, "They seem to have some magic power, but I don't see the blood or general gross sacrifices that usually come with a deal witch's lair. They seem to be able to channel magic through the stick they're holding. Its like nothing we've ever seen."

"I still think its deal witches. They could have a cleaning hobby which would be a first, but we should stick to what we know," Dean countered.

"Why don't we just ask them because here they are now," Sam whispered.

The old man that they had seen earlier quietly entered the room and with a twinkle in his eye said, "Why don't we get down to business and get to know each other.

~((0-_-_-0))~

**A/N: I am not sorry for the cliffie.**


End file.
